The Story of Their Life
Author's Note: Please read this Author's Note if you've read Misty's Error, to save yourself from a lot of confusion if you are going to read this fanfic. So. When I first had the idea to write a warriors fanfic story, a loong time ago, this fanfic is what I wrote. But, after writing just a little of it, I noticed that there were mistakes in it, so since I didn't know how to correct them back then I just quit writing it altogether. (And then I started to write Misty's Error afterwards.) But, a few days ago, I decided to look at it again (because I hadn't deleted it). I realized that I finally knew how to correct those mistakes! So here is the corrected version of it. Also, when I wrote this book years ago, I had done a lot 'of work creating the allegiances. But when I quit writing ''this ''fanfic, and started to write Misty's Error instead, I didn't want to make up aallll of the allegiances again. So I just used the allegiances from this story. So the characters in this fanfic, The Story of Their Life, will seem kinda messed up if you've read Misty's Error. For example, in Misty's Error, Mothpaw and Sparrowpaw are both my main character's sisters. But, since my main character (Mistypaw) and much of her family doesn't exist in ''this fanfiction, Mothpaw is Oakpaw's sister in this story, and Sparrowpaw is not related. So yeah, that's just some of the things that I had to explain, just in case you have read Misty's Error. Maybe a better way to explain it would be this. Imagine that this fanfic takes place in a different dimension than that of Misty's Error (if you know how dimensions work). So anyways, this story is kiinda flawed, so just ignore the flaws if you see them. And of course, you don't ''have ''to read the loong allegiances! Just skip past them if you like. Hope you like it! (And sorry that this Author's Note is so long!) '''ALLEGIANCES: ~ThunderClan~ LEADER: Shimmerstar - red she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes DEPUTY: Blackfern- black she-cat with green eyes MEDICINE CAT: Tigerleap- brown she-cat with tiger stripes and gray eyes Apprentice- Sorrelpaw (brown she-cat with amber eyes) WARRIORS: Brambleheart- silver tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Sparrowpaw- long haired tabby she-cat with amber eyes Snowbreeze- white she cat with green eyes Apprentice: Dewpaw (gray she-cat with dark green eyes) Leafstripe- light brown tabby and white tom with green eyes Stonespots- mottled long haired silver tabby tom with blue eyes Amberbreeze- she-cat with yellow pelt and blue eyes Apprentice: Rockpaw (gray tabby tom with green eyes) Lionclaw- dark tabby tom with yellow eyes Spottedberry- white she-cat with silver patches with stripes and blue eyes Apprentice: Grasspaw- gray and white tom with amber eyes Swiftblaze- mottled orange tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Maplepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes Swallowfur- white she-cat with creamy gray spots with stripes and green eyes Apprentice: Mothpaw- long haired gray she-cat with green eyes Rainfern- gray tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Honeypaw- short haired brown she-cat with white splashes and green eyes Poppyfur- tabby and white she-cat with green eyes Ratclaw- red tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Oakpaw- black tom with amber eyes Sunbreeze- beautiful cream colored she cat with light brown eyes APPRENTICES: Mothpaw- beautiful long haired gray she-cat with green eyes Sorrelpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes Sparrowpaw- long haired tabby she-cat with amber eyes Oakpaw- black tom with amber eyes Rockpaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes QUEENS: Splashfur- white she-cat with black patches outlined in gold and amber eyes Plumshade- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes ELDERS: Thornheart- tom with long brown tabby fur and yellow eyes Volesong- she cat with long silver tabby fur and blue eyes Mouseclaw- black tom with brown eyes ~ShadowClan~ LEADER: Ravenstar- small black tom with green eyes DEPUTY: Darkeagle- massive silver tabby tom with amber eyes MEDICINE CAT: Toadspots- long haired black and white tom with yellow eyes WARRIORS: Snakefang- she-cat with tan-colored fur and amber eyes Heatherfur- tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Barkstripe- gray tom with a black stripe and amber eyes Greenberry- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Molefur- long haired grayish-brown tom with amber eyes Wildbird- tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Stonetail- black tom with amber eyes Deerstripe- gray tom with long legs and green eyes Sootmist- black long haired tom with blue eyes Mousefern- tom with long gray pelt and bright blue eyes Poolstorm- long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes APPRENTICES: Leafpaw- tom with cream pelt and dark blue eyes Blackpaw- Brown tom with black paws and green eyes Dustpaw- yellow she-cat with green eyes QUEENS: Whitefur- long haired white she-cat with amber eyes ELDERS: Nutstripe- tabby and white tom with blue eyes Fawnspots- tabby tom with yellow eyes Mudfoot- brown tom with yellow eyes Goosestrike- gray she-cat with bright amber eyes ~WindClan~ LEADER: Silverstar- beautiful long haired gray she-cat with black stripes and bright blue eyes DEPUTY: Leopardfang- tom with tabby pelt and bright amber eyes MEDICINE CAT: Moonpool- tabby and white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Blackfur (black tom with green eyes) WARRIORS: Bluewater- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Nettlestrike- tabby and white she cat with green eyes Runningbreeze- pure white tom with long legs and yellow eyes Mintleaf- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Mudwhisker- black and brown tom with yellow eyes Rabbitspots- gray she-cat with black spots and green eyes Sandtail- tom with tan colored pelt and bright blue eyes Birdfeather- gray she-cat with black paws and tail tip Redpelt- red tom with amber eyes Morningbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes Stormheart- black tom with green eyes Badgerclaw- gray-and-white tom with amber eyes Skyfur- brown she-cat with brown eyes APPRENTICES: Icepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Rabbitpaw-black tom with brown eyes Blackfur- black tom with green eyes Windpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes QUEENS: Yellowbird- golden she-cat with brown eyes ELDERS: Buzzardstrike- silver tabby tom with green eyes Gorsebriar- cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes ~RiverClan~ LEADER: Waterstar- white tom with black stripes and amber eyes DEPUTY: Icehawk- white long haired tom with amber eyes MEDICINE CAT: Smokeblaze- long haired gray tom with amber eyes WARRIORS: Smokeshadow- long haired smoky black tom with yellow eyes Frostbird- white she-cat with silver patches and amber eyes Volestripe- tom with long cream pelt and bright blue eyes Streamfish- long haired orange and brown tom with amber eyes Featherstripe- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thistlefur- brown tabby tom with green eyes Reedfoot- tom with tan colored pelt and brown eyes APPRENTICES: Creekpaw- long haired gray and white tom with blue eyes Sandpaw- long haired tabby tom with blue eyes Bumblepaw- silver tabby tom with yellow eyes QUEENS: Dapplefur- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes ELDERS: Duckjaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes Waspclaw- tabby she-cat with green eyes Raggedeye- red long haired tom with one eye missing ~SkyClan~ LEADER: Applestar- she-cat with a creamy tan pelt and blue eyes DEPUTY: Mistyleaf- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes MEDICINE CAT: Vineleaf- long legged tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes WARRIORS: Moonwater- she-cat with short blue gray pelt and bright blue eyes Icefeather- long haired smoky gray tom with icy blue eyes Stormfrost- pure white she-cat with gray eyes Fernstripe- silver spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes Wingflight- black and white she-cat with golden spots and green eyes Robineye- black tom with yellow eyes Brownshade- brown she-cat with blue eyes Birchstripe- White long haired tom with black stripes and green eyes Grayfoot- white she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes Beechfur- brown and white tom with green eyes Sunwater- orange she-cat with yellow eyes Specklefur- black tom with white paws and tail tip APPRENTICES: Goldpaw- yellow tabby tom with blue eyes Amberpaw- amber she-cat with blue eyes Jaypaw- blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes Featherpaw- long haired white tom with yellow eyes QUEENS: Applestar- she-cat with a creamy tan pelt and blue eyes Berryfur- brown she-cat with yellow eyes ELDERS: Birdclaw- gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes Clawfoot- black she-cat with amber eyes PROLOGUE "My kits are coming!" Splashfur yowled. Tigerleap hurried out of the medicine den, her eyes stretched wide. Warriors looked up from their half eaten prey, and apprentices ran out of the elder's den. Outside, the sun was shining, and clouds scudded across the greenleaf sky. Splashfur stumbled to the nursery, Tigerleap running after her. Once inside, Splashfur flopped down into her nest. Tigerleap told the she-cat to wait, then left the den. She came back a moment later with a leaf wrap in her jaws. The medicine cat placed the leaf wrap down next to her, and meowed, "Here, eat these herbs." Splashfur lapped them up obediently and lay back down in her nest. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Slashfur's heart surged with joy. Kits crowded around her, kneading their tiny paws against her belly. She had just kitted four beautiful, healthy kits. Leafstripe appeared at the entrance of the nursery. "I thought you might need this," he meowed. His eyes stopped on the kits. "They're beautiful!" he gasped. Then he shook himself. "Right. Here you go." He placed a piece of moss soaked with water at Splashfur's side. She lapped at it gratefully while Leafstripe settled down beside her. "Did you name them yet?" he asked. "Oh, yes," Splashfur meowed, swallowing the last drops of water. "Their names are Honeykit, Maplekit, Dewkit, and Grasskit." "Those are all wonderful names," Leafstripe said. "Well, I have to go now. Blackfern ordered me on a hunting patrol." He backed out of the nursery entrance. Splashfur lay back down in her nest. She remembered how she told Leafstripe, her best friend, the truth, that her mate wasn't ThunderClan. She remembered how Leafstripe agreed to pretend to be the kits' father. Splashfur sighed. No one must know who the kits' real father is. CHAPTER ONE: "Maplekit! Maplekit, wake up!" It was dawn. Maplekit swished her tail angrily against the den floor, her eyes squeezed shut even though she was now awake. Why did Grasskit always have to make so much noise? She mewled with annoyance, putting her swishing tail back over her eyes. It was cold. Freezing cold. She scooted over to the side until she felt the moss next to her. She snuggled up next to it, trying to get warm. "Maplekit," came Grasskit's voice again. "Come on," he whined. "I want to explore the camp. Splashfur says that at least two of us have to go together. Honeykit and Dewkit are already out there, having fun." Maplekit considered what her brother was saying. Now that she thought of it, it wasn't such a bad idea to explore the camp for the first time in her life. She got up, her eyes squeezed shut. "But my eyes are still closed," Maplekit said. "How am I supposed to walk around when I can't see anything?" Grasskit sorted with impatience. "You just force them open, silly!" "Okay," Maplekit tried opening her eyes, uncertainty flooding through her. What if part of her eyelid would stick to the other? What if her eye popped out? What if, what if, what if. . . Maplekit stopped wondering. That won't happen, silly! Or at least I hope not. She stretched her eyes open for the first time. The nursery opened up around her. "Wow!" she breathed. The nursery was so big! The high walls were made up of something green and brown. There was a bunch of green stuff on the nursery floor. There were bits of white stuff everywhere, and two kits were laying on the green soft stuff. It was probably moss. Grasskit was sitting down in front of her, his white tail-tip twitching impatiently. His fur was white with gray patches, and his eyes were green. He jumped up when Maplekit was done looking around. "Come on!" He squeaked excitedly, racing out of the den. Maplekit followed. She looked back. Mothkit and her brother, Oakkit, were curled up, snoring. Mothkit was laying so close to her brother that her gray fur was blending in with his black pelt. They looked so peaceful as they lay asleep. And so warm. Perhaps she should just lie back down and sleep with them. No, she told herself. She wanted to see the camp, so she'll see it. She pushed her way through the brambles. The camp took her breath away. It was huge! Warriors thousands of times bigger than her bustled about, some carrying bramble tendrils in their mouths, others wrapping the thorny vines into the already woven brambles making up the camp walls. A pretty white she cat with gray tabby splotches was walking gloomily toward a pile of prey. Then she noticed Maplekit and her brother. She padded toward them, her eyes brightening a little. "You're Maplekit and Grasskit, right?" she asked. "Yes," they both answered at the same time. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement. "What's your name?" Maplekit meowed. "Spottedpaw." "Okay," said Maplekit. "Well, see you later." They left the young she-cat standing there, her expression one of disappointment. A few moments later, Grasskit was dabbing at something with his paw. "What is this stuff?" he squeaked. Maplekit looked down at his paw. The stuff that her littermate was poking at was this weird, white substance. It looked like the same whiteness that was strewn throughout the nursery. "I don't know what it is!" Maplekit said. "But whatever it is, it's awesome!" She began to run into it, panicking when she began to sink down into the milky powder. "Help me!" she shrieked. I'm drowning! she yowled silently. Grasskit fell in beside her. "Cool!" he exclaimed. "Now.... how do we get out?" "I don't know!" Maplekit wailed. She began pawing at the white stuff around her, but to her dismay just more of it started falling down. Then a russet paw reached through the opening above and scooped Grasskit out, then Maplekit. They tumbled onto more of the weird white stuff, but fortunately it was very shallow in that area. Maplekit looked at their rescuer. It was a red tom. She tipped her head to one side, completely forgetting her fright. "Who are you? What's your name? What's your eye color? What's your fur color, what's your ear color. . . " Maplekit started jumping around, snorting with laughter. The red-colored tom turned around and started walking away. "Wow," he muttered. "This is what happens when Splashfur chooses Leafstripe as a mate." Grasskit glared at Maplekit. "Now look what you did!" he mewed crossly. He bounded after the red tom. "Thank you for saving us!" he called. "What's your name?" The tom turned around, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "You weren't saved!" he meowed. "It's not exactly like deep snow is dangerous!" He turned and walked away. Grasskit turned and glared at Maplekit. She looked back at him solemnly, then went back to flipping around and making weird snorting noises. "Maplekit, what are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know!" she called, standing still for a few moments. "I'm just acting really weird on purpose. It's fun!" She started to 'act really weird on purpose' again. Grasskit walked away, feeling mildly frustrated. Perhaps he could go and ask the elders to tell him some stories. CHAPTER TWO: Honeykit woke up. She stretched and yawned, then got up and padded as quietly as she could out the nursery. Three moons had passed since she and her littermates were kitted, and Plumshade had had her kits, too. Now the nursery was overcrowded with her and Splashfur's kits, and Honeykit enjoyed getting out early. It was very early, and snow was falling. It was so deep that a small cat like her could make tunnels in it. She gasped. That was a perfect idea! She started digging into the snow, spraying clumps of it everywhere. After just a few moments, there was a big tunnel leading deeper into the snow. Honeykit went back into the tunnel and moved more snow around to block up the entrance. Once back inside the tunnel, Honeykit decided that she was still very tired. And freezing cold. Shivering, she curled up and went back to sleep. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Honeykit!" Honeykit woke up with a start. That was her mother, Splashfur! She burst out of the blocked-up entrance, making snow fly everywhere. "Yes, Splashfur?" She meowed. Splashfur sat in front of the nursery, her tail curled over her paws. Her eyes shone with anger and fear. Honeykit's heart sank. Splashfur looked very angry. "Yes?" she repeated. Splashfur said, "How many times do I have to tell you not to come out of the nursery without asking?" "Uuuuuuum. . . " Honeykit didn't know what to say. "Come here," Splashfur muttered. She leaned forward and grabbed Honeykit by the scruff, hauling her into the nursery. Inside, Grasskit, Dewkit, and Maplekit stared at her, wide-eyed. "Where were you?" Dewkit squeaked. Honeykit ignored her. Splashfur looked at Honeykit. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared me! I didn't know where you were." "Yes, Splashfur," Honeykit mewed, dipping her head obediently. Her mother's eyes flashed sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Honeykit, but I just was scared something happened to you." She leaned forward and licked Honeykit's ear. "Stay here. I'm going to go get some food." Honeykit's mother padded quietly out of the nursery. Honeykit turned toward her littermates. "So. . . Do any of you know any game we can play?" she asked hopefully. Grasskit meowed, "No." "Kits?" Honeykit looked up. Who was that? Maybe there was something you do, after all! A black head pushed through the nursery and looked at them. "Hi," the tom meowed. Oh, it's Oakpaw! ''she thought. Oakpaw used to be her denmate, but since he and his sister, Mothpaw, were older than her, they had already become apprentices. The dark-pelted tom said. "I found something that you might like, when I was out on patrol." Honeykit leaned forward, her whiskers twitching. "Here. . . " Oakpaw went out of the den for a moment, then came back with a leaf wrap in his jaws. "Herbs?" Dewkit squeaked. "No, silly," he snorted. "It's these really tasty berries that I found while I was out hunting. They're called Rabbit-berries, because rabbits really like them, too." Honeykit bent down and sniffed the brown pellet-shaped things. ''Yuck! ''she thought. ''They smell horrible! She said, "Why do these smell so bad?" "Oh. . ." Oakpaw looked away, then looked back at the kits. "It's because. . . Well. . . They're supposed to smell like that, I guess." Honeykit thought for a moment. Something seemed suspicious. Then she remembered. A few days ago, she had overheard Oakpaw and Mothpaw talking about some rabbit dung that they would take to the kits and tell them that they're berries! Honeykit opened her mouth, about to tell her siblings that they're not really berries. Grasskit was already about to eat them. Then she thought better off it. Also a few days ago, Maplekit had made her mess up the herb supply in the medicine den, by provoking her and making her swipe at her. But Honeykit had missed and spilled herbs all across the floor. Sorrellpaw had been so mad, she had made Honeykit clean up the whole mess! If Honeykit would shut her mouth and let Maplekit eat the droppings, it would be the perfect way to get back at her for getting her in trouble! But, Grasskit didn't do anything to Honeykit. She nudged Grasskit aside and said, "Grasskit, stop! Don't you remember, how mother said you can't eat anything because of that. . . thing?" She glared at him, hoping he understood. "Oh. . . Yes! I remember! Sorry, Oakpaw, but I can't eat anything because. . ." He whispered something in his ear. "Oh, okay," replied Oakpaw. "That's okay Grasskit. I don't mind." Oakpaw pushed the 'berries' toward Honeykit's sister. Maplekit licked them up and started to chew without hesitating. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" she yowled. "What are those? Are you trying to poison us or something?" Maplekit tried to rub her tongue on her paws to get the taste off, then shook her paws vigorously when she realized that some of the disgusting stuff was on her paws. Dewkit backed away, looking nervous. "I hope it's not poison," she mewed very quietly. Oakpaw looked ready to burst with amusement, his whiskers twitching. Honeykit let out a mrrow of laughter. Grasskit's eyes sparkled. Maplekit was still pacing in circles. "What did I eat?" she demanded Oakpaw. "Rabbit dung," Oakpaw meowed smoothly. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" Maplekit started circling again. Dewkit let out a sort of laughter. Maplekit glared at her, her tongue still flicking in and out. Dewkit let out a mrrow of laughter. "I'm sorry, Maplekit!" she mewed. "It's just really funny!" Just then Splashfur came in. Oakpaw straightened up. "I'd better go!" he mewed quickly, and hurried out of the den. "What's going on?" Splashfur demanded. She tasted the air. "And why does it smell like rabbit dung in here?" Dewkit stepped up. "Because Oakpaw tricked us into eating rabbit droppings, and he told us that they were tasty berries." "What!" Splashfur gasped. "He better not have!" "But he did," Honeykit meowed. But Splashfur didn't hear. She had already gone out of the nursery, muttering, "I need to have a word with Ratclaw about his apprentice." CHAPTER THREE: "From now on, your name will be Dewpaw." "Dewpaw!" "Honeypaw!" "Grasspaw!" "Maplepaw!" Excitement surged through Dewpaw. At last- the moment they've been waiting for. We are apprentices! Splashfur licked her daughter's ear. "Splashfur, May I go to Snowbreeze now?" Dewpaw asked. She wanted to do whatever Snowbreeze told her to do! Splashfur shook her head fondly. "Sure, go ahead," she purred. Dewpaw hared away toward Snowbreeze. Her mentor's green eyes shone with the excitement of having her first apprentice. "Where are we going? What are we doing?" Dewpaw circled around Snowbreeze excitedly. "We're going to see Fourtrees." Dewpaw pricked her ears. This is so exciting! She started circling around the she-cat again. "Is Maplepaw coming? Is Honeypaw coming?" She gasped. "Is Mothpaw coming?" "Why do you want to know so much if Mothpaw is coming?" Snowbreeze asked. "Well. . . She's just so. . . So. . . " Dewpaw searched for the right words. "Pretty." She finished. "And friendly. And nice. And prett-" Snowbreeze cut her off. "Whoa, whoa, stop. Yes, she is coming." "Yay!" Dewpaw gave an excited little bounce. "This is the best day in my life!" "Come on, let's go to Fourtrees!" Snowbreeze meowed. She trotted to where Mothpaw and her own mentor, Swallowfur, were standing. "Hey, Mothpaw!" Dewpaw mewed. She trotted over to the beautiful gray she-cat, her tail high. "Oh, hey Dewpaw!" Mothpaw purred. Together the four cats set a steady pace to where the four oaks stood, where all five Clans gathered every full moon. "So. . . Have you ever been to Fourtrees?" She asked. "Of course!" "What does it look like?" "You'll see when we get there." "Okay." Dewpaw looked around. Every tree and every trail looked the same. How would she ever remember all these paths? With practice, she told herself. Soon the patrol arrived at their destination. The four trees loomed up, their branches stabbing up into the sky. Dewpaw stared up at the gigantic trees. "Wow!" she mewed. "They're huge!" Mothpaw padded up to her. "I know!" she exclaimed, agreeing with Dewpaw. Dewpaw turned around. "Can we climb them, please?" she asked her mentor. Snowbreeze looked at Swallowfur. "No, we have something else planned for our day out. But when we're done, I promise I'll give you two some time to. . . climb trees." Dewpaw looked at her mentor. Surely she thought that tree climbing was fun? Mothpaw looked at Dewpaw. "But don't you like climbing trees? Mothpaw asked, looking at the she-cats again. "Well, yes, but. . ." Snowbreeze shook herself. "Come on. We don't have time to waste. We have things to do, remember?" She turned away sharply. Dewpaw looked at Mothpaw. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked. "No," Mothpaw answered. Dewpaw hurried to catch up to the others. Whatever was going on with Snowbreeze, it wasn't important to her. Besides, they were probably going to a place that was even more fun than Fourtrees! The sun was already well up by the time the patrol stopped walking. Swallowfur pointed with her tail at some rocks covered with moss. "We're going to take care of the elder's bedding," she said. "What?" Dewpaw squeaked. "I said. . . " "No, I know what you said. But. . . Never mind." Dewpaw padded gloomily to the moss, and started tearing up clumps of the bright green bedding. "Wait, stop." Snowbreeze walked up to her. "We're here to gather moss, not dirt and roots and sharp bits of stone. The elders will kill us if we give that ''to them!" She sat down. "Look. . . " She motioned for Dewpaw to come over and sit beside her. "You have to stretch your claws really far like this." She stretched her claws as far as they would go. "Then, you slice into the moss like this." She cut off a piece of moss without any dirt on it. Upset, Dewpaw sliced at the moss till her pieces didn't look too bad. "Hey, this is actually fun!" Dewpaw exclaimed. She gathered more moss. The others helped, and soon they had enough. A few moments later, a thundering noise echoed through the trees. Birds flew out of the leafy branches, squawking warnings. Dewpaw sat up, looking up at the sky. black clouds were rolling in, and the air was getting wet and humid. Mothpaw sat up too, her nose twitching. "Snowbreeze, don't we have to go now?" Dewpaw asked nervously. The storm looked really scary. Snowbreeze looked up at the sky, nodding. "Yes, I think we have to go back to camp sooner than we thought," she mewed. Quickly, Snowbreeze showed her apprentice how to carry the moss, and they set off back to camp in the cold rain. '''CHAPTER FOUR:' tbc